


Reddie/Mileven/Stenbrough Alphabet

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blushing, Chocolate Milk, Cussing, Detention, Drunk Making Out, Drunken Shenanigans, Eleven | Jane Hopper Loves Mike Wheeler, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mileven, Mileven being adorable, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie comforts Eddie, Song: Africa (Toto), Song: Detention (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, Stenbrough, Teenage reddie, The Party (Stranger Things) - Freeform, The Party (Stranger Things) Friendship, The Party is Chaotic, What's new, alphabet fic, dancing at 1 am bc why NOT, ew we dont like her lets forget about that, forgot how much i love that ship, i bless the rains down in africaaa, i dont know how, richie and eddie being sweethearts, richie and eddie get stuck in detention together, sonia being a bitch and an abusive mom, stan and bill, stan and bill being giggling blushing messes, stan is very OOC when hes drunk, steve being a single mom, they act like this canonically and not fanonically imo, they're still cute tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: a series of one-shots of reddie, mileven, and stenbrough being cutiesit might be either extremely angsty or fluffy so like beware... ig...?a is for africa :)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Africa

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments / suggestions  
> it'll make my day :) <3

“Eddie-bear, come give Mommy a kiss and a hug.”

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes, but walks over to his mother to do as she says. 

“What do we say?” she asks in a sugary-sweet voice. Too sweet. He hates it. He hates it here. He hates-

“I love you, Mommy.”

“Yes,” she says, holding him so tightly he thinks damn well his circulation is going to be cut off pretty soon. 

Eddie finally manages to escape her tight embrace, walking back upstairs. 

He blinks back tears, remembering last night.

“Eddie, where are you going?”

“To Bill’s,” he replied steadily.

“No, baby, you can’t. You’re too sick, remember?”

“Mom, I thought we’d been over this. I’m not sick, I’m fine. Look at me, I’m okay,” he pleaded. _Please let me go. Let me be sixteen._

“No, no. You are much too sick. Come here, let me feel your forehead.”

He walked closer to his mother, and she reached out, but instead of feeling his forehead, she grabbed his arm and yanked him by it closer to her. “Edward Kaspbrak you _listen_ to me. You are not going _anywhere_. Do you even hear yourself talk? Your voice sounds so wheezy and sick, we don't have enough backup inhalers, what if you had an asthma attack? What if their food was poisoned? What if-”

“It won’t be, Mom, I’m fine!” Eddie yelled, desperate to get out of her firm grasp. 

“No you’re not!” she screamed. “Stay here! You have to stay right here!”

“Mom, let go!” he pleaded in pure anguish. “Let go!” 

He finally managed to get away from her through smacking her arm, something he never thought he’d do. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

“Mommy…” he whimpered, falling against the wall and looking at the red marks on his arm.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Sonia said coldly. “You’ve gone and hurt yourself. I told you you’re too sick and fragile to go out.”

Eddie opened and closed his mouth in disbelief. How can she not see that she’s the one hurting him? Did she not see the nail marks on his arm? “Mommy…” he said again.

“Sh…sh… it’s alright, Mama’s here now,” Sonia said, helping him off the floor and starting to put a cream on his arm. 

He wanted to pull away. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run.

He wanted to do a lot of things.

But he just sat there, crying, letting her fix what she broke.

“This is why you can’t go outside. Eddie, you’re so fragile. You get hurt so easily, baby. It’s okay. I’ll always be here to protect you. No, they don't really care about you. I’m the only one who will ever be here to help you and love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They. Don't. Love. You.”

That’s all Eddie can think about right now, as he walks up to his room. 

They don't love him. 

He grabs the bag he packed late last night. 

They don't love him. 

He waits up past midnight and sneaks past his mom. 

They don't love him.

He falls through Richie’s window.

“‘Sup mothafucka!” Richie yells, much louder than he would if his parents were home.

Eddie doesn’t respond.

Because Richie doesn’t love him. 

“Woah, woah, Eds, what’s wrong?” Richie asks, his voice getting quieter with each word.

Eddie can’t take it. He bursts into tears and starts talking.

“Oh, Eds, baby, don't cry, don't cry. It’s alright, babe, it’s alright,” Richie says gently, wiping Eddie’s tears. He can’t do it fast enough, though. More just keep coming. 

Eddie holds out his arm and shows Richie what she did. 

“That _bitch_. Do you want me to go fuck her up? ‘Cuz I will fuck her so hard that she won’t even know who you are-”

“Beep beep,” Eddie manages through his giggles. Richie always makes him laugh.

 _What if he makes you laugh too hard? What if you can’t breathe?_ Sonia’s voice speaks in his head.

He almost chokes on air.

“ _There_ you are. I hadn’t been beeped yet, I was starting to think she stole your soul or some shit. But seriously. I can go and yell at her if you want.”

Eddie knows Richie would 110% do that, but he shakes his head no. “You don't have to. I think… I think I just want to stay here tonight.”

“Sounds good to me,” Richie says, helping Eddie up. 

They each have a seat on Richie’s bed. Eddie’s side is the side facing the wall. It always has been, and always will be. It gives him comfort for some strange reason, being enclosed like that on both sides. He feels safe and at home. 

“That’s why I couldn’t go to Bill’s last night,” Eddie continues, wiping his cheeks. “She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back inside, and dear gosh Richie she’s gonna kill me when I go back there, actually, honestly kill me, I’m gonna- oh my-” Eddie gets himself so worked up he can’t get a breath in anymore. 

“Sh… sh… it’s alright,” Richie says. “It’s okay.” He moves to put his arms around Eddie, but Eddie flinches and nearly pulls away.

“That’s what- that’s what s-s-she said to me, Richie, she said- she said, sh… it’s okay, and then she told me that you guys don't love me and she’s the only one who will ever be there for me… it’s hell in that house Richie! Hell! I can’t go back! I can’t.. go back…” 

Richie fumbles around in his pockets, finally finding Eddie’s spare inhaler and shoving it in his mouth. 

Eddie takes a few puffs and calms himself down.

“I can’t go back.”

“You don't have to,” Richie replies, taking the inhaler and putting it back in his right pocket. “She’s not going to kill you.”

“Remember, a few weeks back, when I got scared she was gonna hurt me, and you said she never would? And the whole reason she does this shit is so that I stay alive and well?” Eddie holds up his wrist, showing the proof that Richie was wrong. “She can kill me,” he says, fear present in his eyes. “And… and you guys don't love me.” The fear leaves his eyes and is replaced by something Richie’s never seen before.

Numbness. 

“No, no, no,” Richie says quickly. “We love you. We love you a lot. Eddie, look at me.” He brings his hands up to Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie’s baby brown eyes flick up, seemingly coming back to life.

“I _love_ you.”

Eddie inhales deeply, taking in the moment. 

They love him. 

Richie _loves_ him. 

He leans forward and their lips touch, and it’s like magic. Richie leans into it a little more, pulling his hands up and through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie’s arms snake around Richie's shoulders, hooking together to rest at the nape of his neck. Their lips move together like it’s meant to be this way, and they both wholeheartedly believe it is. Eddie pushes Richie down on the bed as they pull apart for air.

“Woah, Eds, feisty, aren’t ya?” Richie says in a bad Australian accent.

Eddie snorts. “That was… that was terrible!” He manages to get out through his fit of laughter. “You ruined the moment, dipshit!”

“Nuh-uh,” Richie says, tilting his head up and capturing Eddie’s lips once more. Richie runs his tongue along Eddie’s lower lip, and Eddie, surprisingly, lets him. Richie brings his hands down to rest near Eddie’s hips, but he knows his boundaries and doesn’t go any further than his lower back.

How did Eddie get so lucky to find a boy like Richie?

They pull away, breathless, after Richie gets dangerously close to the cassette player on his desk (and not to mention, falling off the damn bed). 

“Wanna listen to music?” Richie asks, breathing heavily. 

Eddie nods, curls bouncing a bit on his forehead. 

Richie presses play and hears the familiar sound of drums and various other instruments start to play. 

Both their faces light up at the sound.

Richie immediately stands up and runs to the front of his closet. 

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

He mouths the words with such a serious face that Eddie can’t help but giggle. 

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_ Richie spins around, continuing to lip-sync to Africa, by Toto. 

_She's coming in, 12:30 flight_

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

Richie reaches his hands up dramatically to grasp at… the moonlight… or some shit. He’s Richie. Eddie doesn’t question it, just keeps laughing. Because it’s easier to be here, with his best friend in the entire universe, than to be at home with a Mom who could quite literally hurt-

_I stopped an old man along the way_

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_

Richie gets down on his knees and then abruptly stands, making his way toward Eddie with way too smooth an expression on his face for this song. 

_He turned to me as if to say_

“Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!” they scream at the top of their lungs. 

Richie takes Eddie’s hand and pulls him off the bed.

“Richie!” Eddie squeaks through his laughter.

Richie puts his finger to Eddie’s lips. “It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!”

“I bless the rains down in Africa,” Eddie joins in with the harmony. 

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)_

They both downright scream the next lyric, and Eddie nearly falls over with laughter.

Richie catches him, of course.

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_

Richie runs back to the closet to continue his performance. He looks down and then back up at Eddie, and Eddie cracks a smile, but Richie still doesn’t break character. 

_I know that I must do what's right_

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_

Richie brings his arms up like he’s lifting damn Kilimanjaro, but then runs to Eddie and picks him up instead.

“Richie! Put me down!” But he’s no match for Richie, who’s around 5 9’ and definitely isn't done growing. 

Richie deposits Eddie back on his bed and then spins around dramatically.

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

He ends sinking to his knees, but quickly springs back up at the chorus, dragging Eddie back out to their makeshift dance floor.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)_

They sing the whole chorus in harmony, and Eddie falls more and more in love with every word. Richie knows Eddie isn't much for dancing (only with him). Still, during the instrumental break Eddie lets Richie guide him and feels no pressure whatsoever. 

He knows they’re just having fun and being in love.

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_(I bless the rain)_

_I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rain)_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa (ah, gonna take the time)_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)_

They belt out the last chorus, and Richie pulls away to do some runs and air guitar, and then Eddie can’t sing anymore ‘cuz he’s laughing so hard he’s crying. 

Richie quickly hands him his inhaler as they lie down to listen to the song finish.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Richie says softly. 

“Yeah, that’s my favorite song,” Eddie replies.

“Not the song, dipshit! You!”

Eddie giggles. “Yeah, I guess I’m pretty pretty too, huh?”

Richie rolls over and then starts tickling Eddie, catching him off guard.

“R-richie! Stop!” He can’t speak anymore he’s laughing so hard, and Richie’s so filled with love and joy… he doesn’t wanna speak for once. 

He doesn’t need to. 

Except for three little words.

When they finally settle down, and when he thinks Eddie’s asleep, he says it one last time, making sure Eddie _knows_ and can _feel_ it. 

“I love you.” _Always have, always will._


	2. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b is for blush :)  
> they act more like they do canonically here than they do fanonically uhm  
> comment and let me know what u think! :) <3

El walks down the hall feeling absolutely radiant and full of joy. 

It’s sophomore homecoming, and Mike’s taking her, and gosh she’s just so  _ happy _ -

“Woah…” Mike says quietly, jaw dropping. He can’t believe how gorgeous she looks. Well, she looks beautiful every day, but right now she is just  _ glowing _ with happiness, and that’s when he knows. 

_ This is where they’re meant to be.  _

“El…” he starts.

“Close your mouth, Michael, you’re drooling,” Max teases, giving El a quick hug. They’ve all grown a lot since the summer before freshman year. Mike learned another thing that was meant to be. 

Max and El’s friendship. 

El learned that she’s her own person, and she’s still discovering that person, but with the knowledge that Max and Mike and Hopper are all included in that person’s life. 

El loops her arm through Mike’s and he takes a moment to take in her dress. It’s dark blue with a tighter bodice that flares out into a poofy skirt with ruffles. The shoulders also have ruffles where it goes down into a sweetheart neckline, and Mike doesn’t let his eyes linger there for too long because he is a respectful, honest-

“You have her home by 10 and no later, you hear?” Hopper says loudly, jerking Mike out of his thoughts. 

Mike nods nervously. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Hopper says. “Have fun!” 

Lucas takes Max’s arm and they get in the car, which Dustin is driving, Steve in the passenger seat because he only has his permit. 

“Man, I wish Suzie was here,” Dustin comments absently. 

“You wish that every day,” Lucas replies, half-heartedly annoyed. 

“I know.”

“Hey, cheer up bud,” Steve says. “You’ll call her tonight and tell her about how the dance was, and it’ll be great.”

“True,” Dustin says. The huge radio station he had built summer before freshman year had lasted, and so did his relationship with Suzie. They see each other once a year at camp, and somehow, it’s been enough. They haven’t broken up once, unlike Lucas and Max. 

With them, it’s every other flipping week! Dustin just doesn’t really get it. 

They pick up Will and arrive at school shortly after that. 

“Okay, I’ll be back around 9:00, and I know you nerds wanted to go out to ice cream, so we can do that after as well-”

“Bye Steve!” Dustin says, waving. 

They’re already gone.

Steve sighs.  _ When did this become his life?  _

Mike takes El’s hand and they enter the high school gym together. Mike doesn’t really want to dance to the upbeat, super sugary pop songs that are playing at the moment, so he gets punch and food with the boys while Max and El dance. 

Will catches himself humming along to some of the songs under his breath, and quickly stops. He doesn’t want Max and El to drag him out on the dance floor. It’s a crazy, perfumy mess of teenage girls out there. He can’t get caught up in that. 

Finally, a slow song plays, and Mike and Lucas both ask their girlfriends to dance. 

Well, actually, Max asks Lucas to dance. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed within the past two years. 

“Remember the first time we did this?” Mike mumbles. 

“Yes,” El says quietly. “And we were tripping all over each other? And you narrowly missed squashing all my toes?”

“Hey!” Mike says, feigning offense. “I’ve gotten better!” 

They laugh and sway together to the music, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

_ I never want this to end _ , El thinks, as she rests her forehead on his collarbone. He rests his head on hers and pulls her in even closer, getting a nice whiff of her strawberry-scented shampoo, and vanilla perfume. 

But the song does, eventually, end. And they break apart and head back to their friends. 

“Hey, where are Max and Lucas?” Mike asks. 

“Probably in a corner, making out,” Dustin supplies. 

“Ew!” Will says. He’s just  _ barely  _ gotten used to that new occurrence. “Aren’t school dances supposed to be wholesome?” he adds as an afterthought, gesturing to Mike and El’s joined hands. 

Everyone shrugs. 

“What time is it?” Dustin asks a bit later. 

“9:00, oh shit, Steve’s gonna be here soon,” Mike says.

“Yes!” Will says, not very discreetly. “What?” he asks, when everybody looks at him. “I want ice cream.”

“Okay, well, we need to find Max and Lucas.”

“No way am I going looking for them,” Dustin says.

“What? Why?” Mike asks.

“Because! They could be locked in the Janitor’s closet, doing who knows what! Or the band room, having-”

“Okay, O _ kay _ , that’s enough,” Will says, smacking a hand over Dustin’s mouth. “EW! DUSTIN JUST LICKED ME!”

Mike snorts. 

“Mike!” Will exclaims, annoyed. 

“What? It’s funny,” Mike says, elbowing El. She does not look amused. He shuts up.

“Where’s Max?” El asks quietly. “Is she…? Are they okay?”

“Oh, yeah, El. They’re fine,” Mike explains in a gentle tone. How the hell did he forget that this is her first year in school? She doesn’t even know where the band room is, let alone what it means. “They’re just having a little fun somewhere, and we don't know where that somewhere is.”

“Fun…?” she asks, trailing off.

Oh no. No, no, no. He is not about to explain this one.

“Well, well, well, look what you got yourself into now, buddy,” Dustin says, clapping Mike on the back. “I need some more punch.”

Will hides his face in his hands.

“Yeah. They just wanted some… alone time…?” he cringes. 

“Why?” El continues. 

_ How has Hopper not given her the talk yet? She’s in high school!  _

“To have fun.”

“Here is fun.” 

“Uhm… how do I…? Uh…” Mike trails off, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

Dustin bursts out laughing. 

“Mike, why are your cheeks so red?” Eleven questions innocently. 

Mike wants to face-palm so badly, but he’s in public, and then he’d look even more like a stupid clown then he probably already does-

Will finally looks up and starts laughing as well, relieved that Mike no longer has to explain what and why they were making sex jokes about Lucas and Max, but has to explain what blush is. 

‘Cause that should be easy, right?

“Oh, uhm, well…” Mike trails off, looking at El in all her beauty and then just starts blushing more. 

Since when did he turn into a blushing, stuttering mess around her?

“Hey, guys,” Max says, sitting down and stealing Dustin’s punch.

“Well look who finally decided to show up!” Mike says, turning around and grabbing Lucas’s arm. He drags him into a corner.

“Do you know what your absence just put me through?”

“Uh… no…?” Lucas says, bracing himself. 

“Well, of course, Dustin started making sex jokes, and then El asked where you guys were, by the way, you weren’t-”

“NO!” Lucas says, alarmed. “Hell no! We were kissing, yes, but we weren’t in the band room. Damn, Mike. I thought you knew better,” he finishes, smirking.

Mike sighs. “Anyway, so then she wanted me to explain to her what kind of fun goes on in the band room, and I am just, not equipped to give that sort of talk y’know, and-”

“Guys,” Will says, interrupting Mike’s rant. “Steve’s here. We’re getting ice cream. C’mon.” 

“Okay. One second.”

“And then it’s like, when did I turn into such a blushing, stuttering mess around her, y’know? And-”

“Come on!” Dustin yells. 

“Happens to the best of us,” Lucas says sadly, putting a hand on Mike’s shoulder.

“Okay!” Mike yells back. 

Dustin nearly yanks Mike’s arm out of its socket trying to drag them to the car. Luckily, Mike takes El’s hand before that can happen.

_ Smooth.  _

“Okay, okay, hold up, please tell me you guys weren’t in the band room,” Steve says as soon as Lucas and Max get in the car. Dustin obviously told him everything. 

“NO!” Lucas exclaims. “Jeez!”

“Okay, okay, good.”

“Can we  _ please  _ get ice cream now?” Will practically begs.

“We’re going, we’re going,” Steve says. 

They arrive at the ice cream place within the next five minutes, and Mike and El are still holding hands. She doesn’t even let go to get out of the car. That makes him feel really good. 

They order ice cream. El gets vanilla with sprinkles, Max gets strawberry, Will gets plain vanilla, Lucas and Dustin get chocolate, and Mike and Steve get chocolate swirl. 

El sits down next to Mike on one of the chairs the ice cream parlor has set up outside. 

“Stars,” she says, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What?” he asks.

“Stars.” She points to his cheeks.

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” He laughs nervously, feeling that same heat rise to his cheeks from before. Only this time, it’s not out of embarrassment for his friends. “Yeah.”

“You’re pretty, Mike,” she says, and he blushes further. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he says, the words flowing from his mouth.

Yep. The filter’s gone. 

She puts a hand on his cheek. “Warm,” she says, confused. 

“Yeah, it’s uhm…” he looks around. The rest of the Party are all still waiting for their ice cream. “It’s called blush. And it happens when someone makes you nervous or embarrassed or happy. And you… you make me all those things.”

If he leaned in just a little bit further their lips would be touching.

Just a  _ little  _ bit.

“Blush,” she says, trying the word out on her tongue.

He’s surprised she doesn’t know it yet, what with all the romance movies she watches. 

_ Wait a minute… _

“You know what that means,” Mike says suddenly. He’s not mad, or angry, or upset. Not at all. In fact, he’s mildly amused. “You know what that means.”

“What?” El asks, not looking at him. “No.” 

“Yeah-huh. And you know what the band room means too!” 

“No I don't!” she protests, a light pink hue rising to her cheeks. 

“Yeah. I think you do. And I think… I think you just wanted to see me blush, because you think it’s cute, don't you?”

El nods shyly. “Very.”

“Well. It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” she replies. And then he closes the gap.

“EW!”


	3. Chocolate Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c is for chocolate milk  
> stan and bill get drunk, and all stan wants is some bunny milk, damnit  
> fun ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to @tinyarmedtrex who invented the hangover fairy

Stan and Bill walk, well, more like trip over each other into Bill’s apartment late Friday night. 

Bill grabs Stan’s hand and pulls him through the door, and Stan falls onto Bill causing them to both topple to the ground, giggling all the while. 

“I don't-” Stan starts, pausing to catch his breath. “What’s so funny?” He shakes his head and then hides his face in Bill’s shoulder because he doesn’t even know.

Bill shrugs and then they start laughing again.

“Bill, I can’t- I can’t breathe!” Stan manages to get out before he is laughing again, but Bill sits up immediately, concerned. 

“B-b-baby, are you o-o-okay?”

Stan nods, a couple stray curls falling into his eyes “I’ve never been better.” He smiles sappily, yawns, and then giggles again because why the hell is he so _tired_? It’s only like… two in the morning!

“W-w-w-what are you laughing a-a-a-at?” Bill finally asks, after he gathers his thoughts. 

“It’s not even late,” Stan replies, looking deep into Bill’s beautiful blue eyes. Stan hiccups and then laughs again. He can’t help it!

“Sh… sh… sh… you’re gonna- y-y-y-you’re gonna wake up the n-n-n-neighbors,” Bill whispers, smiling sweetly and bringing a finger up to Stan’s lips. 

Stan pulls the finger down. “Oh, _puh_ -lease. You know they’re not asleep.”

Bill shrugs and then laughs again. They sit in silence for a while, Bill playing with Stan’s curls and Stan blinking heavily, trying to keep himself awake. 

“S-s-s-so… what do you wanna do?”

“I dunno… I think… yeah, I think we should get more… Do you have any more alcohol…?” Stan suggests shyly.

Bill nods. “Y-yeah. Be right b-b-back.” He tries to stand and nearly falls over. He laughs loudly. “I… I c-c-c-can’t get u-u-u-up!” 

This sends Stan into another fit of laughter as well, and soon they’re both struggling to stand. 

“Why is the room spinning…?” Stan asks vaguely. 

They finally make it to the kitchen with the help of the counter and various tables and couches around the apartment. 

Bill pulls out a bottle of sweet wine that he figures Stan must be a sucker for, judging by all the sweet drinks he ordered earlier that night. He pours them each a glass. 

Stan sips his wine tentatively and then takes a large swig. 

It’s his twenty-first birthday. 

That’s what this is all about. 

“This is so… good…” Stan trails off. “Oh, look, the room’s not spinning anymore…”

Bill laughs. ‘Y-y-y-you’re right, it’s n-n-not.”

Stan lifts his head from his arms and takes Bill in. His auburn hair that falls perfectly on his forehead, his gorgeous blue eyes, his perfect pink lips… mm… he really wants kisses right now…

“You’re so pretty…” Stan mumbles.

“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry, what?” Bill asks, taken aback. 

“You heard me. You. Are. Pretty,” Stan slurs as clearly as he can. He reaches out a hand for Bill because he’s so far away… all the way across that stupid counter…

“B-b-but I’m a b-b-boy?” Bill’s nose scrunches up in that adorable confused way, and this just makes Stan want to kiss him more. 

“The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen,” Stan slurs, and then stands abruptly. He almost falls, but luckily, Bill catches him. 

Stan stares at Bill’s lips and then finally gives in to the temptation.

“Mm…” he sighs against his mouth. 

Bill tilts his head upward because he’s a tiny bit shorter, leaning into the kiss and into Stan. They pull away for air. 

“I love you,” Bill murmurs. 

“I love you, too,” Stan says, no hesitation. 

Bill starts the kiss this time, bringing his hands up into Stan’s wildly curly hair and running his tongue along Stan’s lower lip. Stan grants him access immediately, deepening the kiss. He lets his hands linger at Bill’s hips before bringing them back around to start unbuttoning Bill’s shirt.

Bill pulls away, smirking. “E-e-eager are we?” he asks cockily. 

“Shut up,” Stan says, blushing and pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Bill’s mouth. He missed. 

“You m-m-m-missed,” Bill states. 

“I know,” Stan says, and tries again, this time hitting his target. He continues to unbutton Bill’s shirt. 

They stumble their way through the apartment, still kissing, before they finally make it to the bedroom.

They fall onto the bed, a giggling, drunk, happy, mess of limbs. 

“I l-l-love you.”

“Love you too,” Stan says, crawling over to Bill and laying his head on Bill’s chest. He tilts his head up and they make out lazily for a few more minutes before Stan pulls away to yawn.

“Y-you’re t-t-t-tired, baby, we s-s-s-should go to b-b-bed,” Bill says softly. 

Stan shakes his head. “Wanna… wanna watch TV.”

“M-m-m-mkay.” Bill grabs the remote and sets up one of Stan’s favorite bird documentaries. 

Stan snuggles in close to Bill and is out within seconds, softly snoring on Bill’s shoulder. Bill smiles and starts humming lightly under his breath, turning off the TV and turning on their little nightlight.

Yes. Even though it’s been _years_ since It, they’re both still too scared to sleep with the lights off. 

Stan especially. And Bill understands. And it’s okay. 

They’re okay.

Bill makes sure Stan is on his side so he doesn’t choke on his own vomit, even though there’s no _way_ they’re that drunk, he still wants to be safe, cuz… like… better safe than sorry…?

He doesn’t know.

He stifles a yawn and then lies down next to his beautiful boyfriend, peacefully drifting off. 

* * *

He wakes to quiet sniffling. Is-

“S-s-s-stan are you c-c-c-crying?” 

Stan nods, bringing a fist up to wipe his eyes. “No,” he says, contradicting his actions. 

Bill spares a glance at the clock. 4 am. He’s still drunk as fuck. 

“Uhm… what’s w-w-w-wrong baby?”

“I want… I want bunny milk…” he mumbles quietly, wiping his cheeks.

“W-w-w-what?” Bill asks, not hearing Stan.

“I want bunny milk,” Stan says a little louder. A few more tears escape. _Why the hell is he crying? He could just go get up and make himself some milk, and that could be that._

 _Yeah, but_ Bill _has to make it. He_ has _to._

“B-b-bunny milk?” Bill asks, wiping sleep from his eyes and still not sure he heard Stan correctly. 

“Yeah,” Stan nods, hiccuping. “Bunny milk.”

“What’s- what the h-h-hell is bunny milk?” Bill asks, outrageously confused. 

“It’s like… y’know… the milk with the bunnies… and they make it and it’s good and cool... Why don't- do we not have it?” Stan tears up again, not realizing that this could be a possibility. He needs bunny milk, and he needs it _now._

“Sh… b-b-baby, don't cry… it’s o-okay.. Uhm… shit…” Bill trails off, not knowing what to do or what the hell bunny milk is. As far as he knows, bunnies don't make milk. He hopes that he can just hold Stan and maybe he’ll fall back asleep… but part of him, the part that is not obscenely drunk, knows that won’t happen. 

Stan sniffles and wipes his nose. “Can I have it please?”

“Have w-w-what?” Bill asks stupidly. 

“The bunny milk!” Stan replies, close to sobbing. 

“Y-yeah, y-yeah, let me go get some…” Bill stands and stumbles his way into the kitchen. 

_Fuck._

Okay, he and Stan have been dating for five years now and he doesn’t know what this is. First of all, that’s disappointing. Second, who the hell would…

And that’s how Bill finds himself calling Richie Trashmouth Tozier at 4:11 am on a Saturday morning. Richie is Stan’s oldest friend. He has to know what Stan’s talking about, he _has_ to. 

“ ‘ello?” Richie answers after a few rings. It’s clear he just woke up and Bill needs to make this quick. 

“Uhm, hi,” Bill says stupidly. _Fuck._ “D-d-d-do you know what b-b-bunny milk is?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Richie asks, fully awake now with the absurdity of it all. 

Bill laughs. “I know, I k-k-know, but… d-d-d-do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Know what bunny m-m-milk is!” Bill answers, frustrated. He just wants to get his boyfriend whatever milk this is and then sleep ‘til noon, thank you very much. 

“Nope, sorry, bro. Goodnight-”

“R-r-r-richie, _please._ Think.”

“Bill, it’s 4 am, I can’t- _OH._ Oh, shit. Yeah, yeah I know what bunny milk is. Why?” Richie doesn’t even bother trying to hide his laughter. 

“No reason. Just please tell me.”

“Not until you tell me why.”

“Bill!” Stan calls from their bedroom. “Are you almost done?” 

“A-a-almost!” Bill yells back. “R-r-r-richie, _please._ ”

“Just tell me.” 

“Fine. Y’know what? F-f-fucking fine. It’s S-s-stan’s twenty-f-f-first birthday, and we’re d-d-d-drunk off our asses and h-h-he just w-w-woke up c-c-crying and asking for b-buh-hunny milk and I don't know what that is!” 

Richie laughs. And laughs. And laughs. 

Bill is not amused. 

“He wants-” Richie finally starts. “He wants Nesquik. He wants chocolate milk.”

Oh. _Ohhhh._ Bill feels incredibly stupid that he didn’t figure this out before.

“Y-yeah. O-okay. T-thanks.” Bill hangs up and then walks straight over, well, as straight as he can in his drunken state, to the kitchen cabinet.

They don't have Nesquik.

“R-r-r-richie?”

“Hm…?” his long-time friend answers over the phone. 

“Can I borrow some N-n-n-n-nesquik?”

“Hey S-s-s-stan?” Bill asks.

“Hm?” Stan replies quietly, still nursing his hurt of this taking so fricking long. 

“I’ll be r-r-r-right back. I’m going to get the b-b-bunny m-m-milk, okay?”

“Okay!” Stan yells, breaking off into muffled crying. Bill sighs, running his fingers through his hair. 

He stumbles out the door, and lucky for him, Richie is already outside, holding a box of Nesquik chocolate milk mix. 

“Th-th-thank you, R-r-richie.”

“No problem, man. Go save your boyfriend, or whatever.”

Bill smiles, hurries back inside and makes the chocolatiest chocolate milk he’s ever made. 

Has he ever even made chocolate milk…?

Well. 

“O-o-o-okay, b-b-b-baby. Here you g-g-go,” Bill says, handing Stan the glass of chocolate milk. 

“What took you so long?” Stan asks when he’s finished drinking. 

But Bill is already asleep. 

* * *

“Fuck,” Stan says harshly. The lights in this room are way too bright, and why does his head hurt so much?

Oh yeah. His birthday… sweet wine… and… chocolate milk…?

He opens his eyes blearily to look at the nightstand.

Yeah. Chocolate milk. 

Next to the chocolate milk there is a glass of water and two small pills. Stan looks at them skeptically and then looks at Bill who is still very much asleep next to him.

“Uh…”

“No need to thank me, it was the hangover fairy,” Richie says, walking into their bedroom like he owns the place.

Well, he’s here half the time, but Stan and Bill are the ones paying rent thank you very much!

Stan snorts. “The hangover fairy.” 

Bill stirs lightly next to him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Richie says sarcastically. “How much do you remember?”

Bill groans, not answering.

“Where the hell is Eddie?” Stan asks, knowing where Richie is, Eddie isn't far behind. 

“Oh, he went to go pick up some food. Congratulations, you’ve officially slept in until 1:36!”

Stan lets his head slam back against the pillow.

Nope. Ow. Bad decision. Should not have done that.

Richie laughs.

“Shut the fuck up, Richard.”

“Y-y-yeah. Be-be-beep beep.”

“Hey. I’m the one who got you your _bunny_ milk last night, remember? Or did that slip your mind?”

Stan goes red. How do they-

Shit.

He was drunk, he was drunk, and he probably said and did shit he wouldn't have normally-

Bill laughs lightly and then winces, taking the aspirin and glass of water off his night table. 

“Y-yeah. Thanks, for t-t-that Richie.”

“No problem. You didn’t even know what it was!” Richie exclaims, breaking off into fresh fits of laughter.

Stan looks at him, completely straight-faced. “How about we just forget that this ever happened-”

“Too late,” Richie states, holding up his phone and laughing his ass off. “Check the group chat.”

Stan picks up his phone and sees pictures of Nesquik and bunny and milk emojis. 

“RICHARD TOZIER I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” Stan screams. 

Richie runs.

  
  
  



	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d is for detention  
> richie and eddie are stuck in detention at the same time  
> listen to detention by melanie martinez for the full experience lol :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're like sixteen / seventeen in this, junior year haha

Eddie walks into school on Saturday wondering how the hell he ended up here.

Well, he knows why. 

It just isn't fair. But, life’s not fair, so…

“Hello, and welcome to Saturday detention,” the teacher says, a graying woman who might’ve been kind at some point, but certainly won’t be today. 

“Talking is strictly prohibited. Find something quiet to work on. This is a time to think about your actions and make up for them, so no sleeping, eating, talking, laughing, anything of the sort- will be tolerated,” she says in one breath. 

Eddie sighs and pulls a hand through his hair, looking at the blank sheet of notebook paper in front of him. He’s going to try out for spell bowl next week, and he’s trying to spell words from memory, but it’s not quite working out too well so far. 

“Hey Ms. Wilson, what’s good?” a voice says, shaking Eddie from his thoughts. 

He looks up just in time to see a boy run in, looking… mildly disheveled to say the least.

“Richard, please take your seat,” Ms. Wilson says, sounding exhausted.

 _He’s definitely a regular,_ Eddie thinks. 

“Aw, but do I have to? Also, sorry I’m late, it’s just, this time, the alarm went off late and then my old ma’s car wouldn't start, and y’know the works, but-”

“Richie, would you shut _up_?” a kid at the back says.

Richie’s cheeks go slightly red, but he just grins and surveys the room looking for a seat. 

He sets his backpack down carelessly and sits down. Right next to Eddie.

Great. 

Eddie looks straight ahead, determined not to make eye contact. He tries to think of the words he was remembering earlier.

_Automobile, automaton, awkward, anesthesiologist, antihypertensive, awkward, aminotransferase, arteriosclerosis, awkward… awkward… it’s so awkward…_

“So,” the delinquent sitting next to him says, leaning over a tiny bit. 

Eddie politely waits for him to finish his sentence, and when he doesn’t, decides to probe. “So…?” Why did he open his mouth? He shouldn’t be talking to this brat, his mom’s gonna kill him if she finds out-

“So how’d a pretty boy like you wind himself up in detention?” the boy asks, leaning back, popping his gum, and giving Eddie _the look_. You know the one.

Eddie feels a shudder run through his body. He ignores it and bites down the snarky remark that wanted to make its way out of his mouth. “None of your business,” he says curtly, cutting off the conversation. He doesn’t like the term pretty boy. And besides, he’s really not-

“Come on, tell me your story, I’m _dying_ to hear it,” the boy says dramatically, bringing a hand up to his forehead and closing his eyes. 

Eddie rolls his eyes and faces forward. “It wasn’t my fault,” he mumbles as an afterthought. 

“What’s that?” the boy asks. He’s got glasses and dark, thick, curly hair that Eddie bets must be a hassle to manage. He’s kind of cute-

No. He’s a delinquent. He’s not fucking cute-

“It wasn’t my fault,” Eddie repeats, nonetheless. 

“No talking,” Ms. Wilson reminds them with a glare. “Focus on your work. I’m not afraid to hand out more detentions.” 

Eddie looks down and starts spelling, moving on to the b words.

Boanthropy. 

B-O-A-N-T-H-R-O-P-

“ _Pst_ ,” he hears from beside him. 

He ignores the kid. 

B-O-A-N-T

“Pst. Yo, pretty boy-”

“ _What?_ ” Eddie snaps, losing control.

“Feisty, are we? My name’s Richie,” he smiles and there’s a glint in his eye that wasn’t there before, and it’s adorable. 

“I know your name,” Eddie mutters, annoyed. Not with Richie exactly, well, yes with Richie, but also with his stupid feelings. 

“Care to tell me yours?” 

“No,” Eddie says.

“Would you like another detention, Edward?” Ms. Wilson asks coldy.

_Damn it._

“No, ma’am.” 

“Then get to work!” 

Richie makes a few more attempts at conversation, but Eddie won’t answer.

He can’t risk getting another detention, he just can’t. That would mean lying to his mom again, and he’s told her everything since he was… how old? Five? Yeah. No more detentions for him, thank you.

So Richie resorts to passing notes. 

_Eddie Spaghetti is a cute name._ -R 

Eddie doesn’t have to respond. He really doesn’t. But he’s 17, tired, hormonal, and anxious so… 

_Thanks, but it’s just Eddie._ -E

 _I like Eddie Spaghetti much better. It suits you, dontcha think?_ -R

 _No._ -E

It’s quiet for a while, and Eddie thinks this, whatever the hell it is, is over, and he nearly sighs in relief.

He thought too soon.

 _I was serious earlier, about wanting to know your story. I’ve never seen you in here before._ -R

 _I was serious when I said it was none of your business. -_ E

 _Come, on. Just tell me, please. I’ll tell you why I’m here._ -R

Eddie really needs to stop writing back. But Richie’s just too cute, and he’s too fucking bored.

 _That’s no secret. You’re a delinquent. -_ E

There’s an audible laugh. 

_A delinquent? Good to know that’s what you think of me, Eds. -_ R

 _Eddie. -_ E

 _Why? -_ R

Eddie sighs.

 _You’re really not gonna give this up, are you? -_ E

 _Nope._ -R

 _Fine. Like I said earlier, it’s not my fault. Basically, I was… don't laugh, okay? I was playing with silly putty underneath my desk, and it got taken from me by Henry Bowers and spread all around the classroom. I walk in the next day and see it, along with my signature, in fucking silly putty! I get blamed, naturally, and… here we are. -_ E

 _Okay. I’m here because I skipped one too many times. But that doesn’t mean I’m a delinquent! I just like to get out, have fun, chew gum, y’know, the works._ -R

 _Smoke?_ Eddie asks, really hoping the answer is no.

 _Occasionally, but not regularly. Not enough to taste like cigarettes. ;)_ -R

Eddie rolls his eyes but feels a smile creep onto his face. He thinks he wouldn't mind, even if Richie did taste like cigarettes-

 _Woah._ He can’t be thinking like that. He just met this kid, there’s no way-

He feels his cheeks flush. No, no, no, no, no-

He and Richie continue to pass notes until the bell rings. 

“Wanna go get lunch at that diner down the road?” Richie asks, grinning. “This past hour was _really_ fun.” 

Eddie wants to. Gosh, he _really_ wants to. But his mom’s already gonna kill him for lying-

She doesn’t know.

What’s another fib? 

She doesn’t need to know. 

“Uhm…” he stammers, blushing. And he knows he’s blushing bad. Fuck. “I- uh-”

Ms. Wilson saves him from any more embarrassment by slamming a pink slip on each of their desks.

“That’s for passing notes all hour. See you next Saturday, and you better not do it again.”

Eddie groans and nearly bangs his head against his desk. 

Richie just shoves the slip in his pocket. Eddie wonders how he won’t forget about it, but detention must be just a regular thing by now. As regular as taking his inhaler, or brushing his teeth...

_Lying to his mother._

“So… lunch?”

“Sure.” 

Even if Eddie hadn’t really wanted to go to lunch, the way Richie’s face lit up when he said that makes everything worth it. 

They walk to the diner in comfortable silence. Richie tries to grab Eddie’s hand, and Eddie pulls away playfully at first but then lets him.

There’s just something different about Richie. He feels drawn to him in some stupid, teenage way. 

Eddie orders a hamburger with just ketchup and fries, and Richie orders a hamburger with all the toppings. Seriously, like, all the toppings they have. The waitress doesn’t even look fazed.

“Are you a regular here, too?” Eddie asks curiously. 

“You betcha,” Richie says, nodding. “Wait… too?” 

“Well, you’re obviously a regular in detention.” Eddie smiles to hide the weight of his words. Richie doesn’t seem to care.

“Oh. Yeah. Like I said before. I’m not a delinquent. I just like to have fun. And I think you, my dearest Eddie Spaghetti, need to learn how to have a little bit of fun.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes but smiles, and thoroughly enjoys the rest of his impromptu date with Richie. 

Richie walks him home and they hold hands and surprisingly, nobody comments. 

“I’ll pick you up next week, huh? We can show up together?”

Eddie blushes. “As long as you’re not late.”

Richie salutes him and then turns away. As soon as Eddie closes his door he nearly screams. EDDIE’S SO FUCKING ADORABLE. THE WAY HE BLUSHES AND HIS FRECKLES, AND THOSE BABY BROWN _EYES_ -

 _Richard Tozier you will not fuck this up_ , he tells himself. 

_No._

* * *

Richie wakes up at 7:30 the following Saturday, and luckily hasn’t done anything during school to warrant himself further punishment. He’s seen Eddie in the hallways a few times this past week, and even walked him to class once or twice, but it’s different when he’s with Bev and Eddie’s with Bill. 

It’s different in detention. There’s just a different… energy. It’s calmer, and Eddie blushes so much easier. 

Richie showers and attempts to bull a brush through his hair that just turned curly one day. Puberty is weird. He brushes his teeth and puts on his best hawaiian shirt with a white undershirt and jeans. He does finger guns in the mirror. 

Definitely a look. 

He walks outside to start the car and warm it up a little because, even though it’s only October, it’s still a little cold. He needs to make sure it’s nice and warm for his Eds.

And to think. If he hadn’t skipped class to pop gum and play cards with Beverly and her new boyfriend Ben, he never would’ve met Eddie.

Damn.

He pulls up at Eddie’s house from memory, and knocks on the door with ease.

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Eddie for-”

“For that new club I told you about!” Eddie finishes hurriedly, tying his right shoe. 

“Oh, Eddie. You know it’s not good for you to-” the heavyset woman who must be his mom starts. 

“I know, Mom. I’ll be careful. I love you, bye!” And then he slams the door in her face.

“You didn’t tell her you have detention?” Richie asks.

“Are you kidding me? She’d freak,” Eddie replies. He’s wearing a yellow sweater and light-wash ripped jeans. Richie thinks it’s _hot._

“Oh. Yeah. Ready to go?” 

“Mhm.”

The drive is relatively silent, except for a couple arguments over which Queen song is the best.

Richie will stand by Bohemian Rhapsody ‘til the day he dies. Those are just the facts. 

Richie parks the car and opens Eddie’s door for him. 

“Detention awaits,” he says elegantly, holding out his hand for Eddie to take. 

Eddie rolls his eyes and laughs but takes his arm anyway. Richie is unbelievably overjoyed at this.

“Mr. Tozier! Wow! Look who finally decided to show up on time!” Ms. Wilson exclaims with genuine surprise. 

Richie can’t help the light blush that grazes his cheeks.

“No notes this time, do you hear?” Ms. Wilson says. 

Richie and Eddie nod. 

“Let’s sit in the back,” Richie whispers. “That way, she won’t see.”

“You’re still gonna do this bullshit?” Eddie asks, but he’s smiling.

Richie nods. 

Eddie, once again realizes he doesn’t have to answer to any of Richie’s notes.

But he does so anyway. 

Because Richie’s adorable and he’s still lonely, and maybe he’s not hormonal anymore, maybe he actually is starting to fall for this cute delinquent-

The bell rings all too soon. 

“Y’know, I never thought I’d enjoy a detention without Bev,” Richie muses.

“Never thought I’d be in detention at all,” Eddie mumbles absently. 

Richie laughs. “Wanna go to lunch again? We could even go back to my place after, and-”

“Oh, Richie I’d love to, but uhm-”

Richie’s face falls. 

Eddie’s heart breaks. 

_But what? But my mom is overprotective and won’t let me go out? But my mom would hate you, and up until a week ago, I would’ve too?_

“But… my mom… my mom’s already mad, you know how she is.”

Richie’s eyes come back to life. That’s a totally valid excuse. “Oh. Well, I don't wanna only see you in detention. Something tells me you’re not gonna be around here much longer.”

Eddie thinks for a minute. “Tell you what. Monday morning, meet me behind the bleachers, and we can… we can-”

We can what?

“We can talk.” 

Richie ponders that. “Hm… not sure that’ll work. I’m busy Monday morning. How about during fifth hour?” 

Eddie freezes. That would mean ditching. But Richie… “Sure. That works… fine…” He’s blushing too much to continue talking. 

“Can I still walk you home?”

“Of course.”

So, Richie walks Eddie home and leaves happily. Eddie wonders what the hell he just did.

* * *

Monday comes all too soon.

Eddie wakes earlier than he normally does out of nerves. 

The morning passes by in a blur, and soon enough, he’s in fifth hour Spanish. 

“Puedo usar el bano?” 

“Si, puedes.” 

“Gracias.”

He leaves the room feeling incredibly anxious. Why did he do this?

The second he sees Richie he remembers.

_Adorable._

Richie is hanging by the janitor’s closet, standing there and glancing at his watch every so often. 

“Hey,” Eddie says, walking up behind him. 

“Hey.” 

“So, what do you plan on doi-”

“Shit,” Richie hisses under his breath. “Uh… don't look- uh…” He impulsively opens the door to the janitor’s closet and pulls them both inside. 

“What the hell?” Eddie asks, disoriented.

“Wilson was behind you. We’re probably gonna be in here for the rest of the hour.”

“Shit,” Eddie mumbles.

“Hey, don't think of that as a bad thing. We get to spend time together, in an enclosed space, and- Eddie Spaghetti, it’s gonna be fine! Your perfect record is already ruined with those two detentions, don't worry about it Eds, you’ll be fine. Oh, my darling, Eds, won’t you stand up and join me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, done with the bullshit.

“Just shut your trash mouth and kiss me already, dipshit.” 

They both blush. Eddie can’t believe those words just came out of his mouth.

“Will do,” Richie mumbles lowly, pulling Eddie up. Eddie tilts his head and then they’re kissing and it’s everything he’d dreamed it’d be and more-

_Baby, can you meet me tonight, in detention?_

Richie presses Eddie up against the door of the janitor's closet, locking it with one hand and bringing the other up to run it through Eddie’s gelled back hair.

_I can feel your blood pressure rise, fuck this tension_

“Mm…” Eddie hums. They’re making out now, Richie’s got his tongue in his mouth and half of him realizes how gross that is and the other half wants to play tonsil hockey. For real. 

_Let me crawl into your mind, did I mention?_

Eddie pulls away and then presses Richie up against the door. Richie lets his hands trail down Eddie’s back and they linger at his sides, itching to touch his thighs. Eddie places them there and Richie squeezes, lifting Eddie so his legs are wrapped around Richie’s hips. 

Eddie pulls away, lips swollen and hair an absolute mess.

“I don't know why you like detention so much. The janitor’s closet is where it’s _fucking_ at.”

Richie laughs and kisses him again.

_Pretending everythings alright_

_(is detention)_


	5. Eskimo Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e is for eskimo kisses  
> mike kisses eleven, pulls away, and rubs noses with her.  
> she doesn't know what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! sorry it's been a while, haha.  
> inspo is fleeting, but i managed to get this out ! i've been writing a lot these past few days so hopefully there'll be an update on "lover" soon too! go check that story out if you haven't already, it's reddie angst/fluff/everything in between.  
> uhm...  
> leave kudos and comment if you like  
> :) <3 :)
> 
> EDIT / DISCLAIMER: i am here a few months later just now realizing i forgot to put that i know there probably isn't an acutal scene in the goonies where the eskimo kiss happens but i couldn't think of any other 80s movies to use? i just know there's a kissing scene and brushing noses is a likely thing to happen during a kissing scene... i haven't legitimately watched the movie in forever so. sorry about that, hope you enjoy anyway. :)

“Mike,” Eleven whispers, poking her fiance in the nose. “Mike. _Mike._ ” 

“Mm?” he mumbles, turning his head.

“We gotta go to the store, today, remember? The Party is coming over for movie night?” 

“Mhm…” Mike hums, rolling over and not opening his eyes. 

" _Mike._ Wake _up_.”

“I am, I am,” he says, voice heavy. He finally sits up. “Yeah, were you planning on cooking anything?” 

“Not really, I figured we could order a pizza or something. And y’know how we are, we’ll fill up on popcorn and M&Ms before the movie’s even started.”

Mike laughs. “True, true. Then why do we need to go to the store so early?” 

“It’s noon,” El says, completely straight-faced.

“Early,” Mike states. 

“We need to get snacks, now c’mon!” She stands and pulls on his arm with all her might, but she’s too short and he’s too heavy. “Don't make me use my powers!” 

“Okay, okay.” Mike laughs, standing up. “At least let me shower first.”

She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. He pulls away slowly, rubbing their noses together before leaving her alone in the bedroom. 

She’s confused. Rubbing noses…? They’d never done that before. She knew about all kinds of kisses and gestures… but that. That was new.

Oh, well. She’ll ask him about it later.

El walks over to her closet and chooses a pair of ripped jeans, a pink t-shirt and a matching scrunchie to keep her hair out of her eyes. 

“Are you almost ready?” she calls from the kitchen, having just finished making each of them a slice of peanut butter toast with a side of sliced bananas. 

“Yes!” Mike yells, running down the stairs. His hair is damp and curly, hanging in his eyes just a little bit. He’s wearing black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. 

“Mike, that doesn’t match at all.”

“So what?” he asks. “It’s not like our parents are coming over!” 

“Well what if we see them at the store?” El asks, laughing. 

“Then I will proudly say ‘Hi mom I didn’t match my clothes today, and I bet Dustin looks even worse.’” 

El laughs loudly. Mike takes her hand and they hop in the car, on their way to Walmart.

They’ve memorized each party member’s favorite candy after months of having Friday movie nights, so it’s no hassle getting that. Mike grabs some microwave popcorn off the shelf, as well. They shop for their regular groceries as well, and El makes sure to throw an extra box of Eggos in their cart.

“Are you gonna make Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganzas again?”

“Of course!” El replies. “Everybody _loves_ them.”

“True,” Mike says. “Oh, I’m so excited for tonight. I’m picking the movies. I have a couple of sci-fi ones lined up of course, and then one comedy-romance movie, because I know you love them and I love you.”

“Mike, that was so cheesy.”

“You’re not going to say it back?” Mike asks in a joking manner.

“I love you, too.”

They pay and then get back in the car.

“Are we gonna clean up at all?” El asks. 

“Nah, it’s The Party, you know they don't care.”

“True, but we have nothing else to do,” El says. 

“Are you saying you’re bored?” Mike says, turning toward her. He cups her face in his hand and leans in for a kiss. 

She nods and leans into him, letting herself melt against his body. “Mm…” She pulls away. “But seriously, Mike, we should at least clean our room. There’s clothes everywhere.” 

“They’re mostly yours,” Mike says. “But of course I’ll help.” 

Part of Mike doesn’t understand why El just doesn’t use her powers for mundane tasks such as cooking and cleaning, but she explained that she likes the experience of it, as it is something she never thought she’d have, and he understands that completely. 

He has everything he never thought he’d have.

A nice house, the most beautiful woman in the world living in it with him, a _complete_ group of wonderful friends…

He thinks of all these things as he helps her clean the bedroom, of how lucky he is to get to love her, and how stupidly in love with her he was as a young teen. 

“Okay, now all we have to do is vacuum, and then we can be done,” El says determinedly. 

Mike pulls out the vacuum and lets her do her thing. “Alright, are we done with our little cleaning spree?” 

“Mhm,” she says, nodding and walking over to him. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. “I feel better now. You know mess and clutter doesn’t bother me much, but I just wanted to put the clothes away and stuff… you know…”

“Hey, you don't have to explain yourself, okay?” Mike says, kissing her gently. “Do you wanna go set the snacks out and everything?”

El nods, grabs his hand, and leads him into the kitchen. 

Not long after setting out the snacks, the doorbell rings. 

“Dustin!” 

“Mike!” 

“You act like you haven’t seen each other in years,” El teases. 

“Weeks,” Dustin jokes. 

“Dude, it’s been like one,” Lucas says from behind him.

“Just wait ‘til Max shows up,” Mike teases back. “You’re going to be just as-”

“Max!” El exclaims, running through the front door and outside to greet her best friend in the entire world. 

“Long time no see,” Max says, laughing lightly. “So…? How have you been?”

“So great,” El says. “We went shopping today and bought Eggos, and we cleaned the bedroom which was kinda boring but still fun ‘cuz it was with Mike… and the rest of the week has been similar. It’s summer, we just got out of college and we’re still looking for jobs, you know how it is…”

“Of course! Honestly, this week has been so slow. We should’ve got together and gone down to the quarry or the arcade or something.”

“Aren’t we a little old for the arcade?” Lucas asks. 

Max glares at him. 

“You’re never too old for the arcade!” El answers happily. 

“So what movies are we watching tonight, Wheelie?” Dustin asks. 

“Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, probably ET and The Goonies because they’re classics, duh, and that’s pretty much it.” 

“Sounds amazing,” Dustin says. 

“Now we’re just waiting on Will,” Lucas says. 

“This is weird. He’s usually on time,” Mike says. 

“Don't worry about it, I’m sure he’s fine. You got the snacks, right?” Dustin asks. 

There’s a knock at the door.

“Will!” El yells.

“El!” 

“Will!”

“Max!”

“Why are we all yelling each other’s names?” Lucas asks, once again wondering if he is the only sane, rational person in this friend group.

“Because it’s been forever!”

“It’s been a week,” Lucas states.

“We _do_ need to hang out more, though,” Dustin says. “With all this free time we have, we should take advantage of it. Once we become working men, and _women_ , who knows how long it’ll be until we can have another movie night.”

“Ugh, Dustin, don't remind me,” Max groans. 

“I thought you liked your job?” Mike asks. 

“Yeah, I do, but it’s still _work_.” 

El rolls her eyes. “Anyways, yes, Dustin, we got the snacks." She pulls a bowl of popcorn and a plate of sugared-up Eggos off the counter. "Are you guys ready to shut up and watch movies?”

Everyone laughs, loving the way she phrased that.

“Yes,” Mike says, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Why are you guys laughing?” El asks, joining in on the laughter. 

“Because normally one doesn't just tell people to shut up so casually,” Will says. 

“But it’s you guys,” El shoots back. 

“True,” Dustin says. “Hand me the goods, please.”

El hands him a bag of peanut M&Ms, gives Max her twizzlers, Will his Skittles, Mike the regular M&Ms, Lucas the same as Mike, and keeps a bag of Reese’s Pieces for herself.

“Okay, El, I will never understand this. Reese’s Cups are _way_ better than Reese’s Pieces,” Dustin argues. 

“Let her have her candy!” Mike says, quick to come to her defense. 

“Yeah!” Max says, backing him up. “Let the woman enjoy her candy!” 

“Jeez, I wasn’t trying to start anything, it’s just a simple inquiry-”

“This is what I mean about shutting up and watching movies,” El says simply. 

Everyone bursts out laughing again.

“The queen has spoken,” Will says, sending everyone into more fits of laughter. 

“Sh!” El says, knowing what she’s doing at this point. 

She snuggles in close to Mike for the first movie, stealing bites from Max's plate of Eggos and Dustin's plate every now and again. She only made two, she figured that'd be enough for everyone. The Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganzas are so filling. 

“That movie is a _classic_ ,” Mike says when it’s over.

“Never gets old,” Dustin agrees. 

“Blah blah blah, nerd shit. Can we order pizza now?” Max asks.

“I second that,” Will says. 

“Of course we can order pizza,” El says. She calls the local pizza place and orders two pepperoni pizzas, because that’s probably the only thing The Party can agree on besides The Golden Rules and which Star Wars Movie is the best. 

“Return of the Jedi is clearly the best,” Mike says. 

“But A New Hope is also really good!” Lucas argues. “I’m just saying!” 

She takes it back. They only agree on The Golden Rules. 

“Hey, how’s that pizza coming along?” Max asks, chewing on a Twizzler. 

“Good,” El replies. “Do they ever stop arguing?” 

“That’s just how we all interact,” Max replies, smirking. “And you wouldn't change it for the world.”

“Would I?” El asks jokingly.

Max looks at her.

“Would I?” she says again, voice going up at _least_ an octave.

“Ugh… this pizza is taking forever…” Will says, walking into the kitchen to join the girls. 

“Yeah, maybe we should just start the movie and take a break when the pizza gets here…?” El suggests.

“Sounds good to me. Mike! We’re starting the next movie!” 

They all race to the living room because even though Star Wars is amazing, ET always tugs at their heartstrings. 

Too bad they get interupted by the pizza guy. 

Well, Dustin doesn’t really mind. He shoots up to get the door and then comes back with the pizza and a few paper plates. 

“Dude, it’s still hot.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda how ovens work,” Lucas says smartly.

Dustin resists the urge to smack him upside the head with a paper plate.

Max rolls her eyes. 

The ladies (plus Will) grab their plates and eat like civilized humans. Lucas and Dustin fight over the last piece of pizza like they’re thirteen again, and it has everyone in _stitches._

“You two, are _ridiculous_!” Max breathes. 

“It is a valid argument!” Dustin replies. 

“If I had known we were gonna be here all those years ago, I might’ve chosen to sit next to someone else during homeroom, jeez,” Will says. 

“Just gimme the damn pizza!” Lucas yells. “Y’know what? Screw this. There’s a whole other damn box.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Max says, rolling her eyes in disbelief. 

“Nope,” Mike says from the kitchen. “There’s like… five slices left."

Lucas and Dustin race to the kitchen and come back with full plates and an empty box. 

Mike starts the movie again. El snuggles up close to him, feeling safe, secure, and loved. 

Sure, The Party 's chaotic, and to outsiders they probably seem a little annoying, but to her, there’s no place she’d rather be. 

After ET, they put the Goonies in, and El notices two love interests do the thing Mike did to her earlier.

The weird nose-touch thing that she still has yet to ask him about.

She looks up, about to ask him now, but he seems very engrossed in the movie, and she knows this is one of his favorites. 

Hell, it’s one of hers too, but this is very confusing to her.

Is it the same thing as a kiss? 

Does it mean something different?

If so, what the hell does it mean?

Why today? Why not when they were younger, and she could’ve asked without feeling like an idiot because she was thirteen, and not twenty-two? 

“Did you like the movie, El?”

“Of course,” she replies. “Goonies is a classic.” She can’t believe she hadn’t noticed the nose thing before. “Uhm, I-”

“Sorry guys, but I gotta bounce. Suzie’s gonna be blowing up my phone here in a minute if I’m not home soon,” Dustin interrupts. 

“Okay, that’s cool,” Mike says. “If you’re bored this week give us a call and we can get something together because chances are, we’ll be too.”

“That sounds great,” Dustin says. “See you guys later! Bye!” 

“I should head out, too,” Will says. “I have work tomorrow, unlike you losers.”

“Hey!” Mike says. “We’re looking for jobs.”

“Sure…” Will rolls his eyes. “I know you’ll both find some soon. You guys both have amazing personalities and are so talented. Who wouldn't want to hire you? Just keep putting yourselves out there, the right job and opportunity will present itself.”

“Thanks, Will,” El says, giving him a hug. “See you before Friday?”

He nods, moving to hug Mike. “Definitely.”

“I guess that’s our cue to leave, too…?” Lucas asks, like he doesn’t wanna go. _He doesn’t_ , El knows this much. None of them want to, they just do. And then they come back next Friday. That’s just how it works. 

“Max, one of these days we’re going to have to kick the boys out and have an old-fashioned sleepover. We have the time, it’s summer, let’s just be kids again! College was so hard because everyone else went so far and Mike and I kinda just stayed here, but, like-”

“That sounds awesome. Party at my place and you and Lucas are not invited,” Max says, looking at Mike. 

“It’s my place too!” Lucas argues.

“Who’s paying the better half of the rent?” Max asks.

“We pay equal rent!” he yells on their way out the door. 

El shakes her head and laughs. “What would we do without our friends?”

“Be incredibly bored, sad, and lonely?” Mike offers, leaning down to kiss her. 

She gives him a quick peck and then pulls away to yawn. “Sorry, just-”

“Tired? We slept in ‘til noon.”

“Correction. You slept in ‘til noon. I was up at six.”

“Doing what?” he asks, bewildered. 

“Thinking.”

“Reasonable.”

She grabs his hand and pulls him upstairs so they can put their pajamas on and get ready for bed. She knows he won’t sleep for another few hours, but, it’s nice to go through the routine. 

She kisses him goodnight, and then suddenly remembers the nose touch.

“Mike, I uhm-” she starts, wanting to ask him about it.

“Hm?” 

“I, what was that- the thing, that nose-touch thing?”

“Nose-touch?” he asks, confused. “I’m sorry, I don't know what you’re talking about… uhm… can you show me?”

El nods, and leans in to kiss him. She brushes their noses together last minute, and then pulls away, smiling and blushing. 

“Ohhhh. That’s an eskimo kiss.”

“Eskimo kiss?” she repeats, trying the word out as a question to see if she got it right. “Jeez, I feel thirteen again.”

“Me too. It’s been a while since I taught you a new word.”

“Yeah. I figured out I can learn them myself,” El teases. 

He smiles. “But, yeah. Eskimo kiss. There’s all different types of kisses. I’m sure you’ve heard of French kissing? I mean, of course, we’ve done it before, but-”

“Yes, Mike,” she says, blushing and wishing he’d move on. She wonders when she’ll stop getting flustered around him. When they’re married? Maybe. When they have babies? Hopefully. 

“Anyway, there’s eskimo kisses- touching noses- and butterfly kisses- touching eyelashes- and-”

“Touching eyelashes?” El asks, giggling.

“Yeah,” Mike leans in, and blinks against her eye. “Like that.”

“That felt really weird.”

“But also kinda nice, right?”

She nods.

“Kinda like-”

“Mike!” She almost throws a pillow at him.

“What? It’s not like anybody’s in here with us.”

“I know,” she says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She leans in, gives him a quick eskimo kiss, and then falls asleep in his arms.

Eskimo kisses quickly become their trademark, and she owes it all to The Goonies for helping her remember.


End file.
